1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same. Other example embodiments relate to a luminous device that uses a nanowire as a light emitting layer and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitted from luminous devices (e.g., light emitting diodes (LEDs) or laser diodes (LDs)) is generated by combining electrons and holes in a semiconductor layer of the luminous device. Wavelengths of light generated from the luminous devices vary according to the magnitude of energy band gap of the semiconductor layer (i.e., the light emitting layer).
The light emitting layer of a luminous device is generally formed of a group III-V or group II-VI semiconductor compound. The semiconductor compounds may be a direct transition type semiconductor having a direct band gap. In the direct transition type semiconductor, excited electrons emit energy mainly as photon energy.
The manufacture of luminous devices that use the conventional group III-V or group II-VI semiconductor compounds may be difficult because the process technique for semiconductor compounds is less developed than the process technique for silicon (Si). In particular, it may be difficult to realize an ohmic contact between the semiconductor compound and electrodes. It may be difficult to inject a conductive dopant into the semiconductor compound. For example, an ohmic contact with an electrode may be difficult with a layer of a GaN semiconductor compound. The injection of a p-type dopant with a ZnO layer may also difficult.